Midsummer
by Fawkes8
Summary: Amidst chaos and struggle, Will and Lyra are determined to find one another- and true love- again...(isn't that romantic?) Anyway...I finally added chapter 4..please review!
1. The Years Between

Okay everyone, this is my first HDM fanfic, so...be patient if it starts off a little   
slow. I promise it will get better. :) Okay...this picks up four years after where book three   
left off, so...sorry if there's a lot of background "stuff" in it. I'm finished. Please read and  
review! I promise the next chapter will be better...unless you like this chapter too, in which   
case...thankie very much...hehe! :)   
  
  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
Lyra Belacqua- No, Lyra Silvertongue, as that name seemed to belong more truly to her-   
sat awake at the desk in her small dorm room in St. Sophia's. Her roommate and closest friend,   
Kendrix Serwell, was already deep in sleep, and it was out of consideration of the small, blonde-  
haired, sweet-faced young lady that Lyra now worked only by the light of a candle.  
  
The alethiometer sat on the desk, its many symbols and meanings still a source of  
great puzzlement. That she had ever read this instrument as easily as though it had been  
a book was a mystery to her, yet the feeling it had given her still filled her with a great   
excitement and made her all the more determined to learn to read it once again. Her hand passed   
over it, feeling its smooth surface, and memories flowed back into her mind. It had been nearly  
five years since she had seen Will Parry last, but memories of his kind smile, his bravery, and  
his unconditional love for her still filled her heart with joy- and a sense of extreme loss. She  
knew this was the way things had to be, that it was not fair on either of them to have to   
sacrifice a long and happy life to be with one another. Yet, every part of her seemed drawn with  
anguish; the same heart-wrenching pain she had felt when she had to leave Pan behind, for indeed,  
Will was now a part of her.   
  
Footsteps could be heard just outside her door, and Lyra, guessing that it would be Dame  
Hannah coming to check on things, quickly closed her books of the symbol meanings and rose to   
greet her. Sure enough, a moment later, there was a gentle knock on the door and Lyra quickly  
crossed the room to enter it. "I saw the light under your door," the Dame said, "gracious, child,  
it is nearly midnight. What keeps you awake? Surely you are not troubled?" The Dame always spoke  
in this kindly fashion, and Lyra found herself liking her and appreciating the extra time the  
alethiometrist devoted to her and her studies.  
  
"How could I be troubled when you have been so kind to me, Dame Hannah?" Lyra asked, her  
words reflecting the politeness she had learned at St. Sophia's. Coming to this school had been   
a big change from the life she had known at Jordan, but, she had reminded herself, she was growing  
up now too. She was almost 18 years old. She had known what it felt like to be loved and to love,  
she had faced challenges other girls of her age couldn't even dream of and had come through them,  
and last of all, Pan had settled. No, she wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a young lady.   
"I was merely thinking about-"  
  
"Will Parry," Dame Hannah finished. Lyra's surprise must have shown on her face, because  
the Dame quickly went on to explain. "Your eyes are filled with a longing, but your heart is at   
peace. I have seen this expression come over you many times since you have returned to this   
world." Lyra and the Dame often spoke about her journeys and what she had been through with the  
alethiometer. Whether she was perfectly believed or not, Lyra was not sure. Yet, she remembered   
the promise that had been made to her all those years earlier- she had told them her story on   
account that they believe what she said, and Dame Hannah had never questioned her.   
  
"I want to find him again," Lyra said softly. The angel Xaphania had told them there was  
a way, and Lyra was determined to find it- even if it took her a life time of trying. The Dame  
opened her mouth to speak, but Lyra was not finished. "I just asked the alethiometer," she said.  
"Oh, Dame Hannah! I know I'm not always right. I know I've made mistakes in reading it before,   
but this time I know this is what I'm meant to do. What is the point in learning to read the   
alethiometer if you don't act on what it's telling you to do? If you don't act on what your heart   
is telling you?"  
  
"Lyra, my child," was the reply, "had it been just the alethiometer, I would remind you   
that it is nothing more than an instrument made for and by man and that you cannot form your  
future around it. However, since you say your heart is telling you the same thing, and indeed, I  
can see so on your face, I cannot stand in the way. You must follow where your heart leads you."  
  
All formalities forgotten, and feeling once again like that Lyra Belacqua of long ago,   
who use to wage war on the other kids, Lyra flung her arms around Dame Hannah and embraced her,   
a single tear escaping from the depths of her heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Mary Malone, the ex-nun and ex-scientist, had known what she was going to do the   
moment she returned to her own world. Of course, seeing to the well-being of Will Parry and his   
mother had been her first priority. She had no doubt in the boy's capabilities of taking care of   
his mother, yet she insisted there were better things a young man could be doing with his time.   
He had to go to school and finish his education- and he had to get a job. It was one of her  
responsibilities as a friend, she had said, to see to it that his life return to normal as soon  
as possible.   
  
Having just turned eighteen the week before, Will insisted that he needed to start   
thinking about his future and find a house of his own. Mary had been reluctant to see him go, but   
had offered to allow his mother, Elaine Parry, to stay under her care. Mrs. Parry was now   
terribly sick and often given to hallucinations, and Will reluctantly agreed that he would rather  
Mary watch over her than trust her care to some stranger. Mary, for her part, had become an   
author. She would write stories of strange creatures with wheels and children travelling between  
worlds which had become very popular fantasy stories. It was one of Will's greatest delights to   
sit by her desk late at night and contribute his own ideas to the "fantasy world". He spoke of   
Lyra, though he didn't call her by that name, and how she and the boy had found so much joy in  
their adventures- and later in each other's presence.  
  
At that moment, however, Will was kneeling beside his bed-ridden mother, one of her cold,  
thin, trembling hands held tightly in the shelter of his own. Her eyes were closed, and she, in   
all appearances, seemed to be deep in sleep. Yet, she was mumbling incomprehensible words under   
her breath, an occasional sob upsetting the otherwise perfect stillness of the room, and bringing  
deep pangs to Will's chest. Mary moved to place a cool, damp cloth on Elaine's forehead and give  
her son a reassuring smile. "She will be all right," she said simply. Will nodded. He could not   
bring himself to speak. She crossed the room to the door, obviously with the intention of leaving   
Will alone with his mother. "Call me if you need me," she said, and closing the door softly   
behind her, she was gone.  
  
Will had never felt so helpless in his life. What was the use, he thought. What was the   
use of struggling to survive, to gain knowledge and power in this world, when it would all end   
like this? No one could escape death, not for all the gold in the world, and after that...then   
what? No, Will reminded himself, they had left the door open, he and Lyra. There was more to   
hope for. "I'm not going to let you go," he said softly. "Not just yet." And he bent to place a   
soft kiss on Elaine's hand.   
  
  
  
  
The master of Jordan college arrived early the next morning to discuss Lyra's plans with  
her and Dame Hannah. He assured her that he felt very much the same way as the Dame, and that   
though he wanted to see her continue her education, he could not keep her from following her   
heart. "We each must choose our own paths in life," he said. "And though this is against my   
better judgement, I support you, Lyra, and wish you success in all you do." After a slight pause,  
he asked, "Do you know where to begin? Only by beginning on the right path can you reach your   
final destination."  
  
The truth was that Lyra had not thought much about what she was going to do. She only   
knew that she had to do this; she would let her alethiometer guide her and let her heart guide   
the alethiometer. "I think," she replied, choosing her words carefully, "that when someone feels   
so strongly about something that they will always find a way to do just that- and there is a way,  
that much I know."  
  
The master and Dame Hannah only nodded, each holding her close for a full minute before  
relaxing their embrace. Kendrix, in accordance with her usual nature, had been standing quietly   
close by, waiting for her chance to say good bye to Lyra. Lyra hated leaving her and great   
emotions swelled inside her when she thought how much she was going to miss this close friend.   
She would have liked to ask her to come, but she knew this was a journey she must make alone: to  
find Will, and in doing so, rediscover herself. "I'll miss you, Lyra," she said, "but you will   
come back, won't you?"  
  
"I cannot make any promises," the other girl replied, "but these last four years have   
been some of the happiest in my life. I'll miss you too, Kenni."  
  
The minute Lyra was outside St. Sophia's, she headed down to the port. She did know where  
to begin after all, and she could only hope that John Faa and the other gyptians could start her  
on her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Disturbance

~Chapter 2~  
  
Serafina Pekkala was troubled. She had sensed, rather than heard, the great disturbance.   
The worlds shook as though there had been a mighty earthquake, tumbling galaxies and universes.  
Something had upset the balance of nature, but what that something was, the witch queen was   
uncertain. It was for this reason that she was now making this tedious journey to the north   
alone- she had to speak with the queens of the other clans and see if they could make any sense   
of the disturbance. In her mind, she repeated what the Signs had told her:   
  
With every age, the sun will set,   
they shall leave 'er they've met,  
but this alone cannot las'  
and this too shall also pass.  
  
What did it mean? She had no doubt that this, in itself, was giving a warning: the end of  
an old age and the beginning of a new. But what these changes were, what they involved, and   
even whether they were good or bad she did not know. She only knew she could not sit idly by and  
let these events unfurl...  
  
  
  
  
  
The terrifying abyss yawned below them, threatening to swallow the first person who let   
go of the rock face, shaking Will out of his petrified reverie. Beside him, Lyra clung to the   
cliff, her face pale and half-starved, but determined nontheless. He had been here before almost   
five years earlier when he and Lyra had first opened up the window. Now, however, she looked   
different somehow. Her face was older, wiser, and Will realized that this was the present and   
this was happening now- again. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, as though the galaxy itself  
was trying to shake the two exhausted travelers off its back to be doomed to an eternity of   
falling.  
  
Lyra's grip loosened, and though she tried desparately to hold on, to feel the reassuring  
grip of something solid beneath her fingertips, she was soon falling, one desparate sob calling  
Will's name, disappearing forever into nothingness. Will had reached for her, but he had been too  
far away. Now was the time, someone must go and save her. But there was no one. Without   
hesitating, Will let go of the rock face. He felt the air rush past him as he fell farther and   
farther, yet he never came nearer to Lyra. Her sobs echoed throughout the abyss, growing   
unusually louder. For the briefest moment, he caught site of her face, but it wasn't Lyra's eye  
that met his own, but that of his mother. She was falling, farther and farther away from him,   
and Will was falling too, helpless to do anything to save her...  
  
  
  
  
Will awoke with a start, surprised to find that he had been dozing. He was still sitting  
in the chair next to his mother's bed, and she was still fast asleep, an occasional sob   
reflecting her unsettled dreams. Will wiped the perspiration from his brow and tried to put the  
dream out of his head. It was a dream, he reminded himself, nothing more. Besides, right now, he   
had to concentrate on the present- and looking after his mother.   
  
With a sudden cry, Elaine Parry was awake and gripping her son's arm in her own shaking  
fist, so tightly that Will thought she would surely cut off the circulation to his hand. "Don't  
jump," she said, "it's not your time. The earthquake...but no, you've still got it with you,   
don't you? We won't tell them. Let them ask..."  
  
She's delirious, Will thought, bending to comfort his mother before realizing he didn't   
know what he was going to do. But try as he may, he could not convince himself that his mother's   
rantings were solely the result of the fever. What had she said about an earthquake? He thought  
back to his dream. It had all seemed so real, and Will was not ashamed to admit that he was   
frightened.  
  
Carefully loosening his mother's grip on his arm, he spoke softly, reassuring her that  
everything was all right. His injured hand had started to hurt again, no doubt from the pressure   
that had been placed so near to it, but his mind was elsewhere and he barely noticed the pain.   
  
  
  
Serafina Pekkala had arrived at the north without incident, and she was quickly welcomed.  
After formalities had been exchanged, the queen witch of the northern clan took Serafina Pekkala  
aside, in order that they might speak in private. "We are honored by your visit, Serafina   
Pekkala," Mikhai Rosetah said. "Our tribes have rarely associated in the past."  
  
"A terrible omission on my part, Mikhai Rosetah," the other replied. "I hope that my   
error might be forgiven."  
  
"I mention it not to place blame, but regret. These are troubled times, and we can no   
longer act as independent tribes. We're either friends or enemies, but there is no inbetween."  
  
"You've read the readings in the Signs then?" Serafina Pekkala asked, anxious to discuss  
the topic for which she had come. Mikhai nodded.  
  
"But we have been expecting it ever since the child opened the window," she replied. "A  
careless mistake, no doubt...and then to have broken the knife, besides," she paused and shook   
her head for greater emphasis, watching Serafina Pekkala as she did so. Whether Mikhai was aware   
of Serafina's associations with the two no-longer-children in the past was unclear, but Serafina   
had been put on her guard. "But I daresay the problem has been taken care of," Mikhai continued.  
"We shall see to it that the last window is closed. You agree with our actions then?"  
  
"I agree with those actions that are made in the best interest of all whom they affect,"  
Serafina Pekkala replied, intentionally avoiding a direct answer. "I know that what you've done  
you've done with everyone's best interest in mind, and that you've put a lot of thought into this  
ahead of time."  
  
"You are very wise, Serafina Pekkala. It was an unfortunate accident that the door was   
left open. We have no doubt that that is what's causing the current unrest you yourself have   
felt." Serafina said nothing. She knew that it had not been an "unfortunate accident" that had   
left the door to the dead open, as Mikhai had said, and that it wouldn't have been opened  
in the first place without a great deal of sacrifice on the part of both Will and Lyra. She had  
not been lying when she said that she believed Mikhai was acting in everyone's best interest,   
but she could not help but feel that the queen of the northern clan was acting too hastily.   
Surely matters such as these required a great deal of thought, but Serafina could not be sure  
that she was right either. Suppose the window really was the cause of the disturbances and had   
to be closed? She decided that she would stay with the witches of the north for as long as her   
welcome lasted, and she wouldn't say anything until she was more certain what these signs meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lyra had been worried that she would not be able to find the gyptians, or if she did that  
they wouldn't remember her. It had, after all, been several years since she had seen them last.  
What if they weren't willing to help? Or worse, what if they were unable to help?   
  
Her fears were forgotten however, when she arrived at the boats to be greeted by a whole  
crew of smiling faces, waving to her, giving her the feeling that she was finally home again.  
After all, hadn't they protected her while she was in hiding so many years back, much in the same  
way as a family would have done? She reached John Faa first; and immediately she felt it had   
been a mistake to come here. He looked old, too old, and Lyra's heart stirred with pity for the   
man who had been nothing but kind to her, though she far from deserved it. How could she ask for  
his help, knowing that more than likely, they would run across some difficulties. She had to do   
this, that much she knew, but it was her destiny, not his.  
  
Behind the gyptians, Lyra spotted Pan, and immediately it was clear why they had been   
expecting her arrival. It was unusual for a person to be seen without his or her dæmon, or vice  
versa for that matter, and Pan and Lyra had been careful not to make it known that they were   
capable of this "witchcraft" to anyone other than the Jordan scholars and the gyptians. For her   
part, Lyra still felt better when Pan was around, so they rarely separated except when absolutely  
necessary. "Lord Faa," Lyra began, "I wanted to ask you a favor, but-"  
  
John Faa, however, motioned her to silence. "There is no need to explain, child. Pan has  
done so already. We all knew this day would come, didn't we? Nothing can separate true love   
forever." Lyra smiled at the allusion to Will, but John Faa continued. "Well, I know what you   
must be thinking, but I'm proud to say these ol' bones still have the taste for adventure alive   
and well in them." He signaled towards the boat. "And we would be delighted to accompany you."  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Messengers

All right everyone....sorry its taken me a while, but I've finally gotten around to   
working on my story. Thanks for all your great reviews so far! I hope you enjoy the   
rest and continue to review and offer any comments or ideas you might have. Okie-dokie...that's   
all I had to say..enjoy the story! I'll write more as soon as I can. :)   
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
The blanket of stars overhead appeared more immense than Lyra had ever seen it. No doubt,   
she thought, it was only her imagination; or maybe it was the realization that she would have   
to search beyond each and every single one of those stars- and galaxies- to find Will. She   
suddenly felt very small and insignificant, and once again, she found herself asking   
what she was doing- what she hoped to achieve. She had felt immediately at home since setting  
sail with the gyptians the previous morning. The gentle rocking of the wooden deck and the almost  
hypnotic patterns of the waves below, the endlesss sky, all made her feel closer to Will than  
when she was under the structured rules of St. Sophia's.   
  
Night had truly fallen now. As she so often did in her dormitory room, she sat   
awake with nothing more than a candlelight to pierce the darkness. The alethiometer was in her   
hands, and she noticed for the first time that it's once smooth and polished surface was   
beginnning to feel the affects of its far travels.  
  
A large pair of snowy-white wings fluttered down from the sky just then, the bird   
momentarily eclipsing Lyra's view of the stars before it came to settle on the deck beside her.   
Pan, who had been watching the alethiometer with indifference, jumped with surprise at the   
arrival of this nighttime visitor. There was no doubt, however, that he recognized this visitant,  
and it was clear from Lyra's expression that she did too. "Greetings to you, Child of Eve," the  
witch-dæmon, Kaisa, said with a strange mixture of formality and friendliness. "It is good to   
see you again."  
  
"Your visit is a surprise," Lyra said after a moment, "but a welcome one nonetheless. I   
hope all is well with Serafina Pekkala. How did you find me?"  
  
Kaisa gave an odd-sounding laugh. "Any creature that can travel among worlds is sure to  
know its way around. Serafina is perfectly well and sends her greetings to you, child, but she is  
worried- as am I." Lyra said nothing. She knew this was the reason why Kaisa had come; and that  
the dæmon would continue soon enough. "We have sensed a disturbance in the worlds- as has the   
mother of your friend Will- whole galaxies are being torn apart, leaving great splits between  
galaxies that once came within inches of overlapping one another." Lyra felt a moment of despair.  
Did this mean that she and Will really had been divided forever? Kaisa, however, seemed to read   
her thoughts, and was quick to reassure her. "There is still time. We know you are looking for   
Will, just as he is looking for you." Lyra's heart jumped at this news. "The witches of the North  
are working hard to undue all that the two of you have done, blaming the disturbances on the   
window you left open and trying to close it. Yet Serafina now has no doubts that the tribe of   
Mikkhai Rosetah is our enemy- and she and her clan, as well as I, am determined to help you   
however we can."  
  
Lyra had never heard of this witchclan of the North, but just knowing she   
had Serafina Pekkala's help was quite reassuring. She had thought she was embarking on a journey  
to find Will. Now, as it turned out, there were other matters to be concerned over. "He   
promised!" she cried, her voice cracking with suppressed rage and fear. "She promised not to   
close that one window!"   
  
Kaisa nodded. There was no doubt who the 'she' Lyra had referred to could be. Xaphania  
had made that promise, though a conditional one, and as far as Lyra knew, nothing had been done  
to change the conditions in allowing the gate to the dead to be left open. "But Xaphania is only  
one," the dæmon pointed out. "And if Rosetah's clan was somehow able to convince the others that  
the window was the cause of all that's happening, well...just remember child, we're on your side.  
Serafina is informing Will of these latest developments as well. He's not likely to take the news  
too calmly, especially now that his mother is in danger of dying. We'll see what can be done."  
  
  
  
  
Serafina Pekkala had been quick to leave the witches of the North. She had no doubt that  
they suspected her of planning to do all she could to keep the window open, yet she arrived in   
Will's world without meeting anyone who might try to stop her. She found this, in itself, to  
be quite unsettling. She was willing to trust to luck, but she was smart enough to know that   
sooner or later, that luck would run out. She wasn't fooled into believing that they would meet  
no opposition in their endeavor, but the most important thing now was to reach Will- and this she  
had successfully done.  
  
Mary Malone met the witch queen at the door and quickly welcomed her inside. She had   
shown her up to the sick room, where Will had sat all day with his mother, explaining quietly   
that they did not expect Elaine Parry to live through the night. Silently stepping inside,   
Serafina saw for herself that Elaine Parry's condition was beyond help. Will turned his head in  
their direction, but if he was surprised to see Serafina standing there, he did not show it.  
"I'm sorry, Will," Serafina said. "I can make something to ease her pain, but nothing more."  
  
Will nodded his thanks. "I am being selfish," he said, to the suprise of both Serafina   
and Mary. "She is ready to go, she has told me, but I am not ready to let her go."   
  
"You love her," Mary said. "There is no selfishness in that." She looked towards   
Serafina. The witch queen had briefly explained to her the reason she was visiting. It seemed  
almost impossible to tell the son about the witches' plan to close the window, to suggest the   
possibility that his mother might be trapped forever, yet if there was any chance they were   
going to succeed, they needed his help.  
  
"Will, there's something I must tell you," Serafina said. And taking a deep breath, she  
explained.  
  



	4. Xaphania's Window

Okay so.....I'm full of excuses as to why it's been several months since I've updated my story,  
but...mainly I just forgot how this fanfiction thing worked (I figured it out though)...  
anyway...what was I writing about? HDM? What's that?..........as always, your comments are  
appreciated. I'll have the next chapter up soon! :)  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Falling. That was the only word to describe it. Will's dream had felt real- too real- and  
the news Serafina had brought had threatened to tear that last piece of firm ground out from   
under him. Elaine Parry was asleep again. Already her hand felt cold in his; her face drawn   
into a peaceful frown. "Will," Serafina spoke gently, "you cannot hold onto her forever."  
  
"No," Will agreed, letting his mother's hand drop onto the soft bed covers. "But that  
doesn't mean I have to lose her." He stood up and headed towards the door. He already knew   
what he was going to do- what he must do. Try as he might, he could not forget that dream. He   
would not let the two people he loved most in this (or any other) world fall just beyond his  
reach. He didn't care if the galaxies did tumble into one another- as long as that last   
window remained open. "They don't know for sure, do they?" Will asked, turning to face Serafina  
and Mary. "These...Witches of the North...they don't know for sure that it's the window  
causing the disturbances, right?"  
  
"The signs are uncertain, Will," the witch queen replied. "Mikhai Rosetah's ability to  
read them goes far beyond my own. She cannot know for certain what is causing the disturbances,   
but if she thinks she can, she is all that more dangerous to us. Before you do anything, you  
must ask yourself what it is you hope to accomplish. If she is correct about the window- and  
she might be- it could be a great error to try and keep it open."  
  
"And what about love?" Will asked. "Is it so much an error to try to hold onto the ones  
you care about most in life, to keep a door open to them? I don't believe love can be wrong.  
I don't believe love can be the cause of so much chaos and uncertainty in the universes."  
  
"Is it love that troubles you in such a way now?" Serafina replied sadly. "You said   
yourself- your mother is ready to go, but you are not ready to let her. Don't confuse your  
own emotions with love. Selfishness, greed...they all take on many forms. Love cannot be wrong,  
but it can be eclipsed by human passions. If you act out of love, you will do the right   
thing...even if it's not the easiest."  
  
Will had heard enough. "I loved Lyra, remember? I still love her. Do you think it was  
the easiest thing to say good bye to her, especially knowing that I might never see her again?"  
Serafina did not answer. Will turned and walked out of the room without once glancing back. He  
knew where he was going, but he didn't know how he was going to get there. He was going to   
stop Rosetah's clan from closing off that window...and he was going to find Lyra.   
  
  
  
  
John Faa built a fire the moment they stepped onto dry land. It was a pleasant  
morning, but the warmth the fire had to offer still comforted Lyra. Kaisa had left immediately  
after delivering Serafina's message but had promised to send help. John Faa added some wood  
to the fire and sat down beside Lyra. She was staring into the flames, watching them dance as  
they ate up every last splinter of wood, leaving behind only the ashes. "What would you do?"  
Lyra asked, without turning her head to face John Faa. "Do you really think it's possible for  
me to find Will again? Kaisa spoke of the galaxies tearing themselves apart...you've felt it,  
haven't you?"  
  
John Faa looked at her, apparently deciding how to best answer these questions. "Lyra,"  
he began, "I've had many more years of experience on this planet than you have. I know that  
somehow, we are all part of one another; we're all connected in a delicate balance. But that's  
all I know. You've been to worlds that I can't even begin to imagine, done things that no one  
would have thought possible. If anyone can answer those questions that you just put forth, it's  
yourself." Lyra was about to say that this didn't answer her question, but John Faa wasn't   
finished. "Sometimes...sometimes I think I've felt something...change...struggle...but these  
feelings have been mere shadows, vanishing as quickly as they came."   
  
"I only wish I had the answers," Lyra replied. "Where am I supposed to go from here?   
What do these sudden shifts in the universes have to do with...anything?" She was about to say  
"us"- Will and her- but had thought better of it. John Faa was about to answer when suddenly   
the sky was filled with- "What are they?" Lyra asked. "Some type of bird?"  
  
"No...witches!" John Faa replied as the flying figures approached. "Do you think   
Serafina was really able to send help that quickly?" His question was answered when an   
authoritative-looking witch, possibly the queen witch herself, landed in front of him. She   
looked from John Faa to Lyra.   
  
"Is this the one they call Silvertongue?" she asked. Neither John nor Lyra answered   
right away. There was something about these witches that they didn't quite trust. "Lyra   
Belacqua- Silvertongue...is she here?"  
  
Another gyptian, who went by the name of Adley Falkner, came to join them just then.   
"And who wants to know?" he asked. Falkner was a strange character. He had, John explained to  
Lyra, only joined up with them several nights ago. He had hardly spoken a word since, but the  
few words he did speak were well worth listening to. He seemed to know so much about everything.  
  
"My name is Mikhai Rosetah. I am the queen of the Northern Tribe. I have spoken to   
Serafina Pekkala, and we have both agreed that it is for the best that the last window be   
closed." This, if not completely a lie, wasn't completely true either. Serafina had never given  
her consent to close the window. It was, she had said, necessary to talk to the Earth Children  
about it first. Will had been the knife bearer and had chosen to allow the window to the dead  
to remain open. It was only right, not to mention imperative, that Will and Lyra, therefore,   
be the ones to decide to close it. Besides that, both Serafina and Mikhai knew that these   
"Children of Eve" were the only ones that could close the window without causing an even   
greater unrest among the galaxies, but neither said so.   
  
"No!" Lyra replied. "I don't believe you!" She knew how important the last window was to  
Will. She couldn't believe that Serafina would agree to its being closed. As though some   
invisible signal had been given, the other witches suddenly swooped down from the sky, arrows   
drawn. One grabbed Lyra by the arms and lifted her off the ground. "Put me down," she demanded.  
Below her, Lyra could see the gyptians, taken quite by surprise, already fighting back   
rigorously. John Faa had picked up a burning chunk of wood from the fire and was attempting to   
hold back three witches with it. Despite their efforts, however, the gyptians were being   
quickly beaten back. Lyra could hear John Faa calling to her as though from a distance.  
Adley Falkner was no where to be seen.   
  
Suddenly a great heat brushed the side of Lyra's face and she was temporarily unable to   
see anything but a white light. The witch that had been holding her shrieked in pain, and Lyra  
guessed that John Faa must have thrown the burning wood in the witch's direction. It took Lyra   
a minute to realize that she was falling. "Xaphania!" she found herself calling out without   
knowing exactly why. As though a sudden earthquake had struck at that very moment, the earth  
seemed to open up below her. "You're safe now," a voice inside her said. That was the last she   
saw of John Faa and the gyptians.........   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will was standing beside her. "Lyra," he said, "do you recognize me? I won't let you fall this time. Trust me."   
He was holding out a hand to her, urging her to follow, but her feet would not move. It was as though she was someone else   
watching herself taking those reluctant steps across the rock cliff. She had been here before; only now the abyss below had   
grown even wider, groaning and creaking as it called for her to fall as she knew she must. Will was looking at her oddly-   
it was as though he hardly knew her. His eyes too were wide with fear. She could tell he was hurting because she could feel   
the pain that came with every breath he took. She wanted to tell him that it would be okay- they were together now, and that   
was all that mattered. But they weren't together. A single step separated them from each other's arms- a single step that she   
knew could not be taken.   
  
"I can't Will," Lyra said. "The earthquake-"  
  
"Lyra," Will repeated, "do you recognize me?"  
  
Lyra reached for his hand, but though their fingers interlocked, Lyra's hand closed on nothing but thin air. The abyss   
yawned to swallow her and she fell farther and farther into it's depths. Will did not follow, but instead turned and proceeded   
to climb to the welcoming light above him. Lyra gave one desperate sob...and touched the ground.   
  
  
She opened her eyes to find Will holding her in his arms, and words failing her, she buried her head in his jacket   
and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay....that's it for now...don't worry if it didn't make sense...It'll all be explained  
in the next chapter...and...Will and Lyra are together again! Yay! :) 


End file.
